bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalla Tournament, Round One: The Battle of Wills
Before the Round Begins Kamui and Naisho decide not to take part, and ask the Varukiriis to take them home. One Varukirii each takes the fighters home and brings someone else in their place. Hiroya was caught completely off-guard by the sudden change of environment, in a single instant he was on his way to the store to buy groceries and in the next he stood in a forest, the air was clear and it felt good to inhale - Hiroya frowned, as he looked down at himself, he was dressed in that very same grey robe that he wore in his Spirit Form, and his Zanpakuto rested at his hip. So, wherever he was he was in a Spirit World. He nodded solemnly to himself before he started to make his way towards the clearing, determined to get to the buttom of this. Ryotenbin was informed that his original opponents where to be replaced by someone new. A single opponent...much to Ryo's dismay. He patiently awaited in the arena for his new victim to arrive. His Zanpakuto, worn loosely at his left side swayed ominously...all else was motionless...he himself was like a colored statue. "Come...come to me...like a precious rabbit to the hungry foxes den..." As Hiroya meets up with him the illusion of Kiyoshi shows himself to them. "Hiroya Ginkarei you are here to take part in this tournament." "Since two of the original fighters have withdrawn my Varukiriis went to find some else and they found you." "You are in the Valhalla Tournament." "As for where you are you are in Valhalla, well not exactly. " "The land that you are on isn't really Vahalla exactly, but the Great Hall Temple is.." The Kiyoshi illusion points to the gaint floating temple. " Once every few years, the temple creates these lush lands, but since Valhalla exist right at the flowing currents of time the land is aged to nothing." "So don't worry as the barrier stops the time currents, not one second will past in your time and that is why some of you are from the past, present, or future." " It is my position to make a temporal barrier to allow the fighters a place to fight." " So that one of what ever numbers fighters can win, and enter the temple." " Now as for what is at stake." "Now for the laws of Valhalla." First law, even if you are slained, Valhalla's holy grounds will revive you and send you back to your time and location." "Secondy, only the winner is allowed at Valhalla so don't try to Shunpo or teleport to it. " " As the Varukirii will throw you in the bottemless pit which goes to the time currents and you will be sealed there for all time with no hope of salvation." " Third law, outside of the Great Hall there is completely no Reishi (Spirit Particles) in the atomsphere, this means that there is absolutely no boost to your powers." " Fourth Law, as such Valhalla and the Varukirii are under my rule. " "So don't think that you can go to your family, friends, enemies, organizations, or even the Soul King if you lose, as they have no authority here." " Now this isn't a real law but it is advice don't attack the sky as it is the barrier and unless you want to be sealed away in time than don't break it." " Now, due to my skill and power in temporal spells, and abilities I can keep the barrier active for one earth year 365 days." " When, there are only two fighters left, this illusion of myself will reappear and make the final round." "Now Hiroya Ginkarei and Ryotenbin Shiki you start whenever." The illusion of Kiyoshi vanishes. Hiroya turns towards Ryotenbin slowly, smiling warmly as he speaks "So, you're to be my opponent, hmm? What do you fight for, if I may ask - also, what would be your preferred style of combat, we'll fight on your terms, as that'll give you a better chance and hopefully, I won't be able to harm you more than absolutely nessecary" Ryotenbin stared at Hiroya. The righteous type...Ryo looked at him with an expression of coldness...of darkness. He chuckled finally, and folded his arms over his chest. "So many questions. Lets see...my reason for fighting is because I was brought here to do so. My preferred style of combat? Don't focus on that. Harming me? Don't focus on that either. Surviving should be your main focus, so get your thinking straight." With that said, Ryotenbin unfolded his arms and stood stock still. Hiroya would make the first move. Hiroya stood completely still, as he began to encircle his opponent, not for any specific reason it would seem, other than to simply get a good look at him. Once he had finished the stroll he walked back to his original position, he then spoke "You know, despite your attitude, you don't look that impressive to me. Judging by your slender appearance, I'd gauge you to be one of those.. agile combatants. Or, perhaps a Kido practioner, such as myself?" Hiroya arches an eyebrow inquistively at Ryo, he clearly had no intention whatsoever of attacking. Ryotenbin followed the mans gaze has he walked around him, finally reaching his original position. He raised an eyebrow slightly as the man made a casual analysis of him. "Agile Combatant? If you mean I only use speed, you are mistaken. Now...are you going to attack? Or am I going to be doing all the work in this round?" Ryotenbin's position became slightly more lax, but his alertness sharpened. Hiroya answered "That is not quite what I meant, but nevermind it is irrellevant, yes, you'll have to start, I don't fight except in self-defense its principle, as for me striving to stay alive - We'll see about that, though its nice of you to care" Hiroya smirked self-assuredly at Ryo. Despite not wanting to make the first move, he appeared to be very certain of his victory, perhaps too certain, one might say. The Round begins Ryotenbin smirked, his first genuine form of a smile. He pointed a single finger at Hiroya. "We shall start off slow then. A way of...getting to know each other you could say. Hado no Icchi: Sho! 1: Thrust" A sharp, invisible blas rockeyed out of Ryo's finger, faster than that of a bullet, intended for Hiroya's chest, simply to knock him back. " A low-level spell, but deadly with my level of Kido. I can tell by your Spiritual Pressure your quite the Kido individual yourself." Hiroya sighed when he saw what spell the boy cast - he couldn't know how foolish he had just been. With these thoughts Hiroya stood completely still as the blast enclosed upon him, before he caught it straight in his palm, and all it took was a brief counter-spell and the entire effect dissipated into nothing, Hiroya then extended his other hand, and without even speaking the spells name or number he released forth a powerful wave of force, as the treetops swayed under the howling wind, and the grass rustled: Ryo, with his refined senses would undouptably feel that a direct hit from this blast, even though how much it resembled the original Sho spell, would quite certainly inflict horrendous injuries. Hiroya spoke softly "Allow me to warn you, don't think your Reiatsu'll save you from this one, I've configured the spell to ignore Reiatsu completely" Ryotenbin stood still as the blast came towards him, but disappeared abruptly as the wave neared him. he appeared again in the same spot he was before shortly after the blast passed on. He lazily brushed a hair from his eyes, and brushed himself off. "As I suspected. Looks like my Kido fun won't do much good with you...I may ave to yet draw my sword..." Again, without warning Ryo disappeared, and appeared again...in more than one place. It seemed like many "Ryo's" were running around. One suddenly appeared to launch a kick at Hiroya's left temple. Hiroya was surprised by this unique movement, and as such he didn't manage to react in time to defend himself against Ryotenbin's attack, being sent scuttling trough the air, while airborne he spun around mid-air to release a particularily wide blast and powerful blast of blue flames, which rolled down across the landscape, covering Ryo's images and hopefully the real one as well. "Bakudo no Nanjuyon: Shinseina Basho! '(''Sanctuary)" The images ceased, and a bright light erupted from somewhere below. It took the form of seven layered barrier with the shape of an iridescent flower with seven petals. Each layer had the power of a fortess, however, energy must be continously poured into the shield. As the barrier is damaged, Ryo himself is inflicted with pain, though his face remained unphased. As the shield was up, blocking the flames, Ryo added another unseen power. It was '''Kakusu Hitode (つるくさ ひとで, Hide Hand), a level 20 Hado that creates a wall of spiritual pressure bullets, which all fired simultaneously at Hiroya. Despite not saying anything, Ryo's spell was quite potent. Hiroya dives down towards Ryo's position, the bullets fazing off of a translucent white sphere that sorrounds him in all directions. Though they do seem to weaken it note worthily, Hiroya then blurrs away abruptly, only to reappear mid-movement in front of Ryo, as he attembs to execute a Shō-enhanced palm strike at his abdomen, in the effort of doing quite some damage. His attack hit...or appeared to do so. For mere moments, it appeared as if Hiroya had ended Ryotenbin Shiki...but in moments more, his image quickly dissolved away. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. Utsusemi. '''One of my many speed tactics" Ryo's voice came from several feet behind Hiroya, where Ryo now stood, arms behind his back. "Your Kido is amazing. It is now obvious that using Kido will make this go on all day." As he said this, Ryotenbin drew his sword, purposefully sliding it out of its sheathe slowly. A nasty Reiatsu permeated the air...one of rot...one of death..."Prepare yourself." A short narration by Kiyoshi. "Hmm, I forgot to tell them about the water." Kiyoshi sends a Varukirii to relay a message. "Warriors the King has sent me to tell you that, drinking the waters of Valhalla will heal your wounds and restore your Reiatsu, but will seal Bankai and certain over species releases like the Arrancar's release." The Varukirii flys away. As the Utsusemi vanish, Hiroya too follows its trail and in but a heartbeat he stands in front of Ryo - his palm going in for another Shō-enhanced strike towards his chest: This time however, another addition is added. Namely four golden chains that materialize seemingly out of thin air, attempting to lock his arms in place, and add to the possibility that Hiroya's attack might connect. At the very least, this is done in order to prevent him from releasing his Zanpakutō, something that suggests that Hiroya's hardly into fair play in battle. Because of his intense speed, Ryotenbin had the perk of being able to see in a dialated way, meaning things were slower than they appeared. He immediately pulled his sword from its sheathe with a faster speed. The immediate release of Reiatsu sent both of them reeling away from each other. Ryo stood up, now with his sword drawn. "You know...200 years ago, when I was a part of the 2nd Division...this weapon of mine was considered to be the most powerful of its type. Pray that I finish you before I feel it needed to use my blades power." Hiroya frowned somewhat "Child, flaunting your power does nothing despite proving your pride, though is increased ability to harm, something to be even remotely proud of?" As Hiroya speaks black energy begins to form at Ryo's feet, only to abruptly expand outwards and then continue upwards - as it grows around him. An immense crushing pressure would attempt to force him down on all fours, namely the weight of the native Gravity mutliplied houndreds of times. The spell seems to gain power quickly though, if Ryo had to avoid being ripped apart he'd have to come up with something really quick. He'd likely have only but three seconds before the top closed off and he'd be shredded by dozens of energy spears from all directions. To Ryo, it was obvious that this spell was a Full-powered version of the infamous '''Kurohitsugi (黒棺 , Black Coffin). Hiroya quitely watched as the trees in the spell immediate vicinity doubled over and were crushed by their own multiplied weight - and with a sigh he began to form intricate gestures with his hands, as he began to mutter inaudible phrases and sentences, casting another spell, no doupt. Ryotenbin recognized this spell instantly, and quickly acted. Using Bakudo no Kyuujuichi: Doumu '(''Dome), creating a blue barrier around himself quickly. The spell had the power to block Hado of 94 level and lower, but Ryo did not intend to saty in the barrier for risk of it collapsing regardless. Then, using his great speed, Ryo dashed upwardward, hardening his Reiatsu, allowing him to break free from his own barrier, and out from the Black Coffin being held momentarily at bay by his Binding Spell. With no time to spare, Ryo moved again, this time using Senka, a special Flash Step with a turn designed to strike an opponents Saketsu and Hakusui, thus cutting their Spiritual Power. Hiroya dispersed into several blue doves before Ryo got to him; the doves shone with vibrant blue fire, while the spell was certainly beautiful, Ryo would know from experience that pretty attacks were most commonly the most powerful: Abruptly two pairs of extra wings formed on each of the doves back as they began to encircle him, their total number equalling thirteen. One of the six-winged doves dove down towards Ryo, and while in flight it became but a blurr, and were it not for Ryo's high speed, and thus dilated vision he'd very likely not be capable of following its movements. By his impressive Spirtual Awareness, Ryo would quite successfully deduce that the dove was merely the cataclyst, and that it upon aquiring enough range to him would explode violently. Hiroya himself was nowhere to be seen though.. Ryo's failed Senka failed him the ability to dodge the suddenly dazzling attacks. He again, however, hardened his spiritual pressure as the dove exploded around him, knocking him back a bit. "Well...that could have been rather problamatic..." Ryo paid heed to the remaining doves, and scanned the area for Hiroya. Hiroya was nowhere to be found, and it was quite obvious that he had hid his Spiritual Signature completely, along with making himself invisible. Ryo didn't have much time to think about it though, as five of the doves separated themselves from the others, three of them immediately rushed forth towards him, splitting themselves off so as to approach him from three different angles at once. The remaining two merely stood by, and Ryo would instantly realize that they'd attempt to get him the moment he avoided the first three. Ryo saw the three birds, as well as the strategy, and new full well he couldn't bust all three so quickly. He stabbed his blade into the ground, and fired two Byakurai, one from each finger at two of the birds, but was unable to avoid the third one. It slammed into him, and this time he took the full force without the aid of his Reiatsu. At first, and for the longest time, it appeared Ryo would not emerge from the smoke cloud produced by the blast...but from the air, he emerged, now wearing a skeletal mask. When he spoke, his voice sounded...lower, and colder. "Well done Hiroya...well done. Making me put my mask on..." Quicker than expected, three Bala blasts rocketed forward and blasted the remaining birds, though it visually appeared as if Ryo hadn't moved at all. Hiroya suddenly appeared upside down behind Ryo, his presence and Spiritual Signature had remained undetected even with this sudden movement, and with two elegant thrusts of his Shō-enhanced palms he attempted to strike at both of Ryo's shoulders with just enough force to hurl him some yards forwards; while relatively weak compared to his previous attacks it likely had another purpose. Once he had made its attack though, it dispersed into a cascade of feathers, which then reformed like a puzzle some yards away, into Hiroya's exact likeness - and with a quick gesture of his hand he resealed his Zanpakuto. Ryo turned his sword behind him, and blocked the attack, using his Hollow-enhanced strength, only to see his attacker broken into feather, and reform into Hiroya again further away. "Impressive. I cannot assertain if your weapon is an Illusion-Type or something more. Common courtesy, you showed yours, I'll show mine." Ryo positioned his blade in way that made it look as if he were going to make a oblique cut with the blade pointed over his left shoulder. "Fukyū ''(Rot)....'Shikiangyo (死暗行, Death-Bringer)..." After speaking the name of his Zanpakuto, Ryotenbin made the slashing movement, and a wide arc of black mist-like substance released from the blade. It moved at a high speed towards Hiroya, leaving a path of dead grass, and dust where rocks once had been. "My Zanpakuto's power...is Decimation. The energy completely eradicates whatever it comes into contact with in a matter of 5 minutes." Hiroya frowned greatly as the mist enclosed upon - though surprisingly he just charged straight for Ryo, ignoring the black mist as he conjured up two orbs of flame in his hands, the first was blue and the other bright red. He then let them converge together in order to form an orb of Purple energy, he released it and let it fly out towards Ryo. While in flight it expanded greatly. Hiroya was however, by doing this directly subjected to the mist. Hiroya let it close most of the gap before he pointed a finger at the great orb, and with one precisely cast Shō spell caused it to ignite on itself and thus resulting in a grand explosion of purple flames. The sheer force from the explosion was so immense that it sent even Hiroya himself scuttling trough the air at great speed, crashing trough several trees and landing on his back several leagues from his original position. Though the fall was cushioned by a floating curtain of white feathers. At the point where the explosion had taken place however, a large amount of the forest of Valhalla had been completely erased, and the rest of the forest around it was set aflame with purple fire.. devouring whatever it came over. Did I get him? Ryo fired a Bala at the purple blast, purposefully using a weaker ability to hinder it. He took the force of the blast, to make it seem as though he had been defeated. Noticeably, his Shikai was dissolving Hiroya...slower...that was not good. This was becoming...tedious. I guess this is one of those times... "Bankai..." Ryo dropped his blade, similar to how Byakuya would. Upon contact with the ground, a wide arc of a translucent blackish/purple ring circunfranced the arena, making escape impossible. The sword itself blasted away, and a massive, ominous spire (tower) appears, exactly fitting the energy radius. The tower extends out 1 mile, (most of the area), and reaches thousands of feet into the air, trapping both Ryotenbin and Hiroya inside. While inside, Hiroya's Spiritual Energy would begin a slow decrease as time went by, thus decreasing his protection from the already infecting mist. Full Throttle Hiroya looked about for a moment before he immediately began to devise a new spell for this situation, he had noticed that his Spiritual Energy was begining to vanish, he could also quite correctly deduce its negative effects on Kido abilities. Halfway though, he realized how hopeless this was. There was only one thing left to do... Hiroya's voice echoed trough the artificial fortress "Tears of a lone maiden.. Hand of pity; lend thyself to this soul." bright white light began to emanate from his being as he began weaving his spell - though for once; Ryo would find himself completely perlexed about the nature of the spell, it was so vastly different from other spells. And as the light intensified Hiroya's voice continued chanting "Blooming orchid, a withering rose: Wipe the sorrow away with thy light caress! First Rite! Yasushi Hi!" (平和な否定, Japanese for Peaceful Negation). Hiroya purposefully had to restrain some of the spells power (otherwise it'd attempt to undo the whole tower, and thus kill him due to exhaustion) - this caused it to be unable to cure the illness that Ryo had earlier placed on him, though it negated and made him subsequently temporarily immune to the effects of the tower: The spell manifested itself as an ever-expanding circle of silvery light, that brushed softly against the combatants skin, not unlike the touch of a mother, it also elicited a feeling of warmth. As the spell dissipated, Hiroya began to breathe heavily.. using one of the Sacred Spells had obviously taken its toll. Hiroya straightened up somewhat, before he spoke once more "Bankai.." his Reiatsu flared out tremendously and envigorated Hiroya with new-found energy resserves. "Shiraha Hakuchō!"('白羽白鳥', White Feathered Swan). Hiroya's Bankai was much more simple than most other Bankais, and from where Ryo stood the only changes were that the amount of feathers had increased tremendously, easily filling most of Hiroya's side of the battlefield. The vast increase in Reiatsu were also quite noteable, but even so. Ryo couldn't help but feel that the Bankai was somehow incomplete. Without wasting any more time though, Hiroya raised both palms up towards Ryo, and with several intricate gestures he released a barrage of roughly seven Shō spells in quick succession towards him, every one of them timed to his changing movements, and from earlier experience, all of them would ignore Spiritual Pressure, thus making them inmitigationable. Ryo sensed that his Bankai's auto-effect had been somehow negated by this persons customized Kido, which left him drained. Now he watched as Hiroya's Bankai swarmed the tower floor, with little interest. This Bankai may have increased his Reiatsu, but any basic Shinigami would know that it was taxing to maintain a Bankai, and given that he had used much energy for his spell, it was simply a matter of outlasting him. Ryo still had his Hollow powers to enhance his power, and disappeared to a higher level of the tower, 2 floors up, and without moving at all, he sent around 8 tendrils of the deadly black mist bulleting towards Hiroya. Unlike his Shikai, the Bankai mist didnt have a 5-minute consuption rate. Alongside that, when hit somewhere, if that appendage were not removed, the decay would spread rapidly. Hiroya paid the attack no mind as the feathers rose to protect him from the attack, the shadowy tendrils being absorbed into Shirohane itself, and then distributed as fresh Spiritual Energy to Hiroya, bolstering him and increasing his power substantially. Hiroya vanished in a sudden vacuum and, as the feathers circled about him he proceeded to position himself right behind Ryo, and with his right hand he'd immedeatly attempt to release a Shō spell for his adversary, aiming to greatly damage , and possibly even incapacitate him. As Hiroya appeared behind him, a mass wall of the black mist erupted behind him. Hiroya would not have been able to anticipate such a sudden, and abrupt move with such speed, leaving his window of time for dodging very slim. Also, as he was preparing a spell, his timing for countering with another would like be hindered as well. In addition the mass wall erupting around him, Ryotenbin himself fired a Cero directly into the mist . It charged fast, and had a quick fire rate, and wouldnt be seen through the black mist, thus increasing the already high surprise rate. A wall of white feathers appeared between Hiroya and Ryo's onslaught, defending Hiroya from Ryo's attack, albeit only barely - had Hiroya's Shirohane not been a Defense-Type, no, had it been any Defense-Type other than Shirohane he'd very likely have suffered a heavy blow. Hiroya quickly pressed forwards, Shirohane's feathers keeping Ryo's attacks at bay as he launches a sudden thrust of a S﻿hō-enhanced palm towards Ryo's chest with impressive force.